


Shattered Heart

by Denrhea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grief, Loss, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are in a major car accident.Critique welcome as I'm improving my skills.





	

Yuuri shoved out onto the ice and settled into position for the free skate. He found himself overwrought on the skating ring. Frozen in time until the words “I will always love you” flowed through kicking him into motion. A bittersweet smile filled his expression as he gathered those memories to propel him forward. The audience watched mesmerized by his movements caught up into the story he told once more. Their story had been plastered across the headlines: Victor’s sacrifice to ensure that Yuuri would live. 

 

The car began to roll. Instinctively, Victor covered Yuuri with his body taking on the bulk of the impact. As metal pierced through his flesh, his eyes widened in pain. Yuuri cried out his name. He responded, “I love you. Don’t ever forget that I love you.”

As the car settled, the light began to fade from Yuuri’s eyes. Victor pulled up his hand and kissed the ring finger. “You must live,” he whispered weakly.

Yuuri slipped from consciousness and a tear pulled from Victor’s eyes. “Don’t die. Please don’t die,” he rasped. “I cannot live without you.”

Victor faded in and out of consciousness as the car was ripped open and they were recovered from the accident. The ambulance ride took forever as Victor fought for life against odds. The doctors were in and out of the room checking on him, consulting one another, their grim expressions spoke volumes. 

“I’m not going to make it, am I?” he asked the next doctor attending him.

“We have to make a choice. You need…everything. But your heart is strong. He…needs a heart.”

“I-if we must choose, it must be him. I-I can’t live without him.”

The doctor nodded. “I’ll let you speak with your loved ones.”

Yakov came to his side first. “Vitya! Why do you do this?”

“Because he is everything to me. Please. Watch over him. He’ll want to give up.”

“Of course. You know that I will.” Yakov sighed. “You are like a son to me, Vitya. To watch you go…”

“I will live on through him,” he whispered.

As Yakov left his side, he was replaced by Yurio. “Are you just going to give up?” he demanded.

“I’m not,” a bloody cough interrupted his words. Taking a steadying breath, he started once again. “I’m not giving up. I’m choosing him.” He laughed bitterly. “My injuries…” he groaned. “They are so severe. I will likely not make it anyway.” Yurio’s face broke into tears. “Hush now, Yurio. Do not cry for me. I need you…” Another fit of coughing filled him. Continuing, he took Yurio’s hand. “I need you to tell him that I love him. That I need him to live. He’ll want to give up. You can’t let him. Make him live. Push him forward. I need you to do this for me.”

Yurio sniffed back his tears and nodded. “You’ve become my family,” he confessed.

“And you, mine. That is why it must be you that does this. Promise me.”

“You have my word.” Yurio smoothed Victor’s hair. The rattle in his chest told him that time was short. As the physicians started to move forward, he instinctively leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Victor’s face eased into a smile as he took his last breath. Yurio ran to Yakov and wept as they took Victor away.

 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open once more. This time he was free of the breathing tube. “Victor,” he rasped. He felt a hand in his before he focused on the face. Blond hair pulled back from the youthful face aged with sadness. Yuuri’s face twisted, “N-no. Where is he?” Tears fell heavily waiting for Yurio’s response.

“H-he couldn’t stay. He wanted you to know…” Yurio’s voice broke and he had to take several steadying breaths. “He wanted you to know that you will always have his heart. He will always be with you. He wanted you to know that he loved you. More than anyone, he loved you. He wanted you to live.”

Yurio held Yuuri’s hand as he grieved; indeed, as both of them grieved. “You don’t have to be alone, Yuuri,” he finally whispered. “You still have family here. We will support you. Victor placed you into our care. Yakov and I.”

 

Yurio had moved into the apartment that Yuuri once shared with Victor. Each day rent his heart as he watched his friend twist in his grief. He had a promise to keep. He would not let Yuuri give up. Each morning he went into Yuuri’s and Victor’s room to pull his friend from his cocoon of grief. The older man would be wrapped into Victor’s clothes trying to soak up his lover’s scent. 

“You have to get out of bed,” he urged. Sometimes Yuuri complied with little force. Other times, he’d have to grab his hand and force him. “You can’t do this! You have to move! You have to honor Victor’s choice!”

Each day, Yurio forced his friend to eat, to shower, to dress. Then they would emerge into the fresh air and run to the rink. 

For a while, Yuuri would merely stare at the ice unable to set foot onto it. The others practiced the movements he knew by heart. Heart. Where was his heart? It was with Victor. He touched his own chest, the scar a bittersweet reminder. 

Then one day he put on skates, tied the knot securely and remembered Victor checking his strings before competition. Taking a steadying breath, he walked to the edge of the ice and removed the guards from his skate. One more step. He was on the ice. Everyone watched breathless at this first step. ‘I choose to live.’ 

The others clapped, welcoming him back on the ice, recognizing the courage he displayed. His movements were hesitant at first, caught up in his own thoughts as he heard in his memories what Victor would say to him. He could hear the coach Victor on the ice just like he could hear his husband in his apartment, toying with his memory. 

There were tears but he continued to skate, moving slowly through the motions of Victor’s program that pulled them together, “Stammi Vicino” playing in his thoughts. ‘I know you are close to me even though I can’t wrap my arms around me, Victor. The only way I can express that is on the ice. And I need to tell you I love you. I need to express that. So I am here. Moving forward.’

 

The interviewers were very respectful although curious about Yuuri’s story. Their interview held the somber notes that showed they knew his story, his loss, as Yuuri announced his theme. “This year I skate for Victor. The love we shared will be my theme. His heart will drive me forward in life.”

“Rumors state that you plan to retire. Is this true?” asked one reporter.

Yuuri smiled a smile reminiscent of Victor. “I have not decided yet. I am taking each day one at a time. On good days, I embrace it, celebrate it. On others, I take a deep breath and push forward remembering how it is possible for me to be here. He fills all of my days still. Because of that, I choose to live.”

 

Yuuri slid onto the ice and into position. The introductory strains to “My Heart Will Go On” began to play as he began to capture the words into his movements, winding into the strains, embracing the chords. He turned into the familiar movements that captured the story of their love. He had choreographed this program with the assistance of Yakov and Yurio. Each movement of both of his programs echoed past performances choreographed by Victor. 

‘My heart will go on, Victor. Your love for me drives me forward, forcing me to face life, to live life. You will never be gone for me. I will only know one love. It is your love. Your heart beats within me and I embrace the years you have given me. We will share every moment. Victor, this is how I show that I love you. I live!’


End file.
